Symphony of the heart
by sah cerejinha
Summary: O que ela mais queria era aprender a tocar piano, então seus pais cederam ao capricho e chamaram um professor particular. Ela só não sabia que iria aprender mais do que tocar uma bela melodia.


**Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver**

 _Cale a boca, querido, fique e se entregue_

 **Holy hands, oh, they make me a sinner**

 _Mãos santas, oh, elas me fazem uma pecadora_

 **Like a river, like a river**

 _Como um rio, como um rio_

 **Shut your mouth and run me like a river**

 _Cala a boca e me percorra como um rio_

 **Choke this love 'til the veins start to shiver**

 _Sufoque esse amor até as veias começarem a estremecer_

 **One last breath 'til the tears start to wither**

 _Um último suspiro até as lágrimas começarem a secar_

 **Like a river, like a river**

 _Como um rio, como um rio_

 **Shut your mouth and run me like a river**

 _Cale a boca e me percorra como um rio_

 ****

 _ **River - Bishop Briggs**_

Aquela era sua décima aula de piano ou seria a décima primeira? Rebecca já tinha perdido as contas de quantas aulas se passaram desde que trocara de professor naquele mês, mas aquilo não importava. Sorriu ao olhar para o relógio de parede na cozinha, já estava quase na hora dele chegar. Quando terminou de arrumar o lanche para guardá-lo na geladeira, ouviu o som da campainha ecoando pela casa.

– Já vai!

Gritou da cozinha enquanto corria para o banheiro e arrumava o cabelo o mais rápido que  
conseguia. Não demorou muito para que fosse abrir a porta, tentando esconder o largo sorriso que surgia em seu rosto.

– Boa tarde, Rebecca.

– Boa tarde, professor…

Abriu espaço para que ele pudesse entrar, acompanhando-o até a sala do piano após ter fechado a porta.

– E então, como foi o fim de semana? – Perguntou animada enquanto se sentava ao lado dele no banco acolchoado.

– Você sabe, o de sempre… Não teve nada de especial.

– Ahn…

Rebecca apenas balançou a cabeça em um gesto automático.

– Vamos começar?

– Ok…

– Então, quero ver se você ainda se lembra da nossa última lição.

Billy levou as mãos até as teclas do piano, deslizando de maneira delicada a ponta dos dedos sobre o objeto, Rebecca apenas o observava para logo depois imitá-lo.

Ele olhava para cada movimento e gesto que a garota fazia, sem realmente estar se importando com o que ela falava naquele momento. A aparência infantil que ela possuía servia apenas para atiçar sua imaginação fértil, que naquele momento pensava apenas se ela era tão inocente quanto aparenta.

Billy nunca foi do tipo aproveitador e jamais havia se interessado por qualquer uma de suas alunas, mas Rebecca tinha algo especial, ela era de certa forma diferente de todas as outras. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu o toque macio da pequena e delicada mão em seu ombro esquerdo. Aquele gesto quase o fez perder o autocontrole.

" _Ela é sua aluna, apenas mantenha-se de cabeça fria."_ Era o que a voz da razão dizia repetidas vezes em sua cabeça.

– Preciso beber água…

Falou mais para si do que para a garota, recebendo um olhar confuso por parte da jovem.  
Assim que fez menção de levantar, fora interrompido por Rebecca.

– Não, tudo bem… Eu pego pra você.

Billy apenas assentiu com a cabeça, observando enquanto a jovem levantava e se afastava dele, indo em direção a cozinha. O rapaz suspirou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Precisava se concentrar na aula e desviar sua atenção da garota ou acabaria fazendo alguma merda. Estava totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos, foi então que ouviu o barulho de algo quebrando na cozinha.

Ao chegar na cozinha, deparou-se com Rebecca agachada no chão, recolhendo alguns cacos de vidro.

– Desculpa se te assustei com o barulho, sou meio desastrada…

A garota estava tão envergonhada que mal conseguia olhar para ele.

– Não esquenta. – Sorriu. – Mas já pensou em colocar todos os objetos da casa de  
plástico? Acho que evitaria muitos acidentes.

Rebecca não pôde conter o riso com o comentário, diminuindo um pouco a tensão que sentia. Não demorou muito para que o moreno se abaixasse para ajudá-la a catar os cacos de vidro no chão, e então mais uma vez ele se distraiu observando-a. Quando os olhos do rapaz encontraram os seus, ainda que por um breve momento, Rebecca se assustou, cortando levemente o dedo indicador com um pedaço de vidro.

Praguejou baixo, levantando-se e indo imediatamente para pia. Debruçou-se sobre a bancada após abrir a torneira, deixando que a água caísse em seu pequeno corte no dedo. Era algo bem superficial e ainda assim doía o suficiente para incomodá-la.

-Ta tudo bem? - O rapaz se aproximou da jovem, visivelmente preocupado.

\- Claro, não foi nada demais. - Ela sorriu, novamente constrangida.

" _Isso Rebecca, agora ele com certeza vai te achar idiota._ "

\- Olha, eu só vou cuidar disso e já volto.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Rebecca o deixou sozinho na cozinha e seguiu rumo ao banheiro no andar de cima. A garota conteve um suspiro de frustração, esse momento ficará gravado em sua mente como o mais idiota do século, com certeza. Assim que chegou no cômodo, começou a revirar todas as gavetas do pequeno gabinete que comportava a pia, em busca do curativo. Sem sucesso, encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho e foi quando se deu conta do único local que não tinha procurado, o armário superior.

" _Como você é tonta"_

Revirou os olhos, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ser tão desligada. Como pudera esquecer de olhar no lugar mais óbvio? Após finalmente encontrar o que precisava, limpou novamente o pequeno corte no dedo com água corrente, passando um pouco de antisséptico com um chumaço de algodão para logo depois poder fixar o curativo no dedo.

-Achei que iria precisar chamar uma ambulância, mas parece que você está bem.

Assustada, a morena virou-se em direção a entrada do banheiro, tinha esquecido a porta aberta e para sua surpresa, Billy estava ali parado, encarando-a. Havia perdido a noção do tempo enquanto procurava o maldito curativo.

-Isso não tem graça… - Fez uma breve careta, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. - Quase infartei.

-Eu não resisti, você estava tão distraída…

Ele conteve o riso ao ver a expressão da jovem mudar novamente, era divertido como o humor dela se alterava de forma tão rápida.

-Ah, tem algo que queria te mostrar!

Empolgada, segurou na mão do mais velho, praticamente arrastando-o na direção desejada, ele por sua vez se deixou levar pela garota. Rebecca parou em frente a um porta branca de madeira, não muito longe de onde era o banheiro no pequeno corredor do andar de cima. Era possível ver uma placa decorativa de cor lilás pendurada com uma pequena boneca e o nome da jovem escrito ali, aparentemente, aquele seria o seu quarto, deduziu o rapaz em pensamento.

O moreno ficou parado em frente a porta, agora aberta, após a garota entrar no cômodo. Seus olhos percorriam todo o local, analisando cada objeto, era como se daquela forma pudesse conhecer ou ao menos tentasse adivinhar um pouco mais sobre a menina.

-Eu andei procurando algumas músicas… - Aproximou-se dele segurando algumas partituras, um pouco envergonhada. - Queria saber se você poderia me ensinar a tocá-las.

-Posso ensinar o que você quiser. - Quando deu por si, já havia dito o que pensou em voz alta, embora tenha saído num tom duvidoso.

-O que eu quiser? - Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios dela.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que Billy viu esse tipo de expressão no rosto da garota, e por Deus, vê-la com um sorriso daqueles o excitava de tal forma que seu autocontrole estava por um fio. Mandando o que restava de seu juízo pro inferno, ele decidiu agir. O que perderia com isso? Tomada a decisão, esticou a mão direita como se fosse pegar os papéis e, quando Rebecca esticou o braço em sua direção, ele a puxou para mais perto, encurtando ainda mais a distância entre eles.

A jovem foi pega de surpresa embora não tenha negado a aproximação do rapaz, fitando-o. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas, era como se estivesse lhe dando permissão para continuar, apesar de não ter lhe dito nenhuma palavra. Percebendo que não fora rejeitado, o homem a abraçou pela cintura, curvando levemente o corpo em direção a ela, a diferença de altura entre eles ficava evidente naquela situação, mas nada que de fato o incomodasse.

O mundo da menina parou e por alguns segundos ela quase esqueceu de como era respirar. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo? Nem o sonho mais libidinoso chegava perto de como realmente era estar em seus braços. Tomada por uma coragem que não sabia nem que existia, ela agarrou o colarinho da blusa e o puxou, finalmente encostando seus lábios nos dele. O beijo começou casto e conforme a jovem perdia a timidez, foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, explorando cada centímetro da boca do rapaz com avidez. O moreno retribuía com a mesma intensidade, deixando que todo seu desejo por ela transbordasse através daquele beijo.

Separaram-se em busca de ar, permanecendo abraçados. Ainda segurando-o pela camisa, ela o puxou para dentro do cômodo, quase fazendo o mais velho tropeçar graças ao ato repentino. Billy tirou os sapatos assim que entrou no quarto, tendo o gesto repetido por Rebecca. A garota trancou a porta assim que passaram, sentindo seu corpo ser prensado contra a mesma logo em seguida. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, como se quisesse impedi-lo de fugir. Temia que ele simplesmente desistisse.

Tentava ser o mais delicado que podia com ela, era quase como se tivesse medo de machucá-la ou melhor, de quebrá-la. Sabia que se a mãe dela o pegasse ali no quarto da  
filha ele estaria incrivelmente fodido, embora ela já estivesse com 18. A morena o encarou com os olhos brilhantes, quase implorando que ele a tomasse para si.

– Está tudo bem… Eu… – Rebecca ficou incrivelmente vermelha ao iniciar a frase, reunindo toda coragem que tinha antes de falar. - Eu não sou mais virgem.

A voz da morena saiu quase como um sussurro, se não estivesse perto o suficiente não teria escutado. Billy suspirou, não deixando transparecer o leve aborrecimento que de certa forma aquela informação causou. Parece que no fim das contas sua bonequinha não era tão inocente assim.

Se ela o queria, então tudo bem, mas seria do seu jeito. Iria provar cada pedacinho dela  
da maneira mais lenta e torturante que conseguiria, quase como um castigo por não ter sido o seu primeiro. Encarou a garota por alguns segundos até que finalmente a beijou, caminhando a passos lentos até a beira da cama, onde a deitou e logo em seguida ficou por cima dela, acomodando-se entre suas pernas.

Sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas e então retirou a blusa de mangas cumpridas que usava, revelando a tatuagem em seu braço direito. Aproximou-se novamente, retomando o beijo que havia sido interrompido, vez ou outra mordiscando-lhe os lábios, tendo como resposta pequenos gemidos por parte dela.

As mãos delicadas e inquietas de Rebecca percorriam por suas costas, até que finalmente  
pararam em seus ombros. Billy apenas sorriu, criando uma trilha de beijos até o pescoço da morena, onde sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

– Tira a blusa.

A voz grave saiu quase como uma ordem, mesmo que em um sussurro. Ela concordou com um simples aceno de cabeça, livrando-se da peça quase instantaneamente. O tom rubro em suas bochechas a deixava ainda mais adorável, e embora não fosse mais virgem ainda era inexperiente. Sorriu de canto, ainda tinha muita coisa que poderia lhe ensinar.

Billy percorreu o corpo da jovem com o olhar, demorando alguns segundos a mais sobre  
o busto. Depositou um beijo na região do colo e subiu para o pescoço, acariciando o seio esquerdo com a mão, ainda que por cima do sutiã, fazendo a garota suspirar pesadamente e corar ainda mais. Calmamente o rapaz levou as mãos até o short dela, retirando a peça logo em seguida.

Rebecca ainda estava tímida com a situação e juntando toda coragem que tinha, o empurrou levemente para trás, queria afastá-lo o suficiente para poder trocar de posição. Assim que ele entendeu o recado, deitou-se ao lado dela, puxando-a para si. O moreno sentou na cama, usando uma das mãos como suporte para o próprio corpo enquanto a outra segurava a garota pela cintura.

Ela passou a se remexer de maneira lenta, apoiando-se sobre os ombros largos dele, quase  
como se estivesse brincando, provocando-o. Ele sorriu, arrancando um gemido quando a tocou por cima da calcinha, acariciando através do tecido antes de afastar a peça para o lado e esfregar-lhe a entrada com a ponta dos dedos.

A morena gemeu quase de imediato, espremendo os seios contra o peitoral dele. Billy percorreu a mão livre pelas costas nuas, abrindo o sutiã. Precisava desesperadamente sentir o contato da pele macia contra seu corpo.

Os olhos de Billy brilharam com pura luxúria. Era deliciosamente bom ver a expressão de  
prazer no rosto de sua _boneca_ quando introduziu um dedo, arrancando um gemido abafado por parte dela. Rebecca chamou o nome dele em um sussurro, passando a rebolar enquanto ele introduzia mais um dedo e intensificava os movimentos de vai e vem com os dedos, acariciando vez ou outra o clitóris com o polegar.

Era quase um sonho tê-lo assim tão perto, nem em um milhão de anos imaginou que sua  
fantasia mais pervertida se tornaria realidade, que um dia seu adorado professor de piano não a olharia como uma garotinha, mas sim como uma mulher. Finalmente esse dia chegou e ela não iria desapontá-lo.

O rapaz retirou os dedos de dentro dela vagarosamente, precisava livrar-se de sua própria calça, que àquela altura já o estava machucando, porém para sua surpresa Rebecca foi mais rápida e desabotoou o jeans, adentrando a mão em sua calça. Acariciou toda a extensão do membro ereto, passando a acariciá-lo logo depois.

– Minha vez de te retribuir o favor….

– Porra, Rebecca…

Fora tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de fechar os olhos, sentindo a mão quente e macia da jovem o masturbar, ainda que por cima da cueca. Se só com aquilo ela o deixava louco, não queria imaginar como seria quando estivesse dentro dela.

Suspirando pesadamente, segurou a mão da garota para que ela parasse, atraindo a atenção para si. Ele sorriu e mais uma vez inverteram as posições, fazendo com o que rapaz ficasse novamente por cima. Levantou-se por um instante apenas para livrar-se de sua calça, retirando a peça rapidamente, junto com a cueca e logo depois acomodou-se sobre a morena novamente. A mão livre de Billy seguiu para as pernas dela, subindo pela coxa até atingir o tecido fino da calcinha que ela usava, puxando a peça para baixo, uma vez que a garota estava livre do short jeans, iniciando um beijo segundos depois.

O coração de Rebecca bateu mais forte ao se dar conta de que estava totalmente nua ali com ele e um frio percorreu por sua espinha. Estava nervosa, com medo de algo dar errado. Billy notou a insegurança no olhar da jovem assim que cessaram o beijo e acariciou a bochecha ela delicadamente com o polegar.

– Você confia em mim? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então fica calma, você só precisa relaxar, eu não vou machucar você.

Aproximou o rosto novamente dela, iniciando outro beijo. Tentava passar o máximo de carinho e confiança que podia para acalmá-la. Quando sentiu que ela estava relaxada em seus braços, ele a penetrou. Billy passou a aumentar a velocidade das estocadas conforme sentia que a garota ficava mais molhada, que sua cavidade pulsava em torno de seu membro.

Rebecca passou um dos braços em torno dos ombros do rapaz enquanto a outra mão acariciava-lhe a nuca, enrolando algumas mexas de cabelo por entre os dedos. A garota afastou mais as pernas para que o rapaz se acomodasse melhor ali, e foi o que ele fez. A morena gemeu, ofegante, chamando diversas vezes pelo nome dele.

O rapaz passou a empurrar-se contra ela com mais força, segurando-a pelo quadril enquanto aumentava gradativamente o ritmo. A garota o acompanhou sem muita dificuldade, deixando a mão que antes estava sobre os ombros dele deslizar vagarosamente por suas costas, arranhando algumas vezes o local e arrancando alguns suspiros do moreno. Um pouco ofegante, Billy escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço da jovem, aproveitando para distribuir alguns beijos e chupões na região, deixando pequenos pontos avermelhados na pele alva.

Um pouco ofegante, ela aninhou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo o perfume amadeirado que agora estava misturado com o cheiro de suor em sua pele. A cada nova estocada seu corpo se enchia mais e mais de prazer, a sensação de ser preenchida por ele era algo novo e totalmente inebriante. Poderia se acostumar com aquilo pelo resto da vida. Seu corpo foi de encontro ao dele mais algumas vezes até que finalmente atingira o clímax, chamando-o pelo nome em um gemido alto.

O rapaz sorriu ao perceber os espasmos envolverem sua ereção e sem conseguir se conter mais, empurrou-se uma última vez dentro dela e então gozou, deixando escapar um gemido rouco próximo ao ouvido da morena. Permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes, até finalmente sair de dentro dela e cair ao seu lado na cama.

O braço de Billy a puxou pela cintura trazendo-a para mais perto. Rebecca não protestou, apenas se deixou levar e por fim, deitou a cabeça sobre o peitoral do moreno. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. O que seria do relacionamento deles dali por diante? Nenhum deles sabia.

– Eu preciso ir…– Billy murmurou, quase com medo de quebrar o silêncio acolhedor entre eles.

– Por que? – Perguntou manhosa, impedindo-o de sair do lugar.

– Eu tenho outra aula pra dar e… – Olhou para o relógio digital na cabeceira da cama. – Acho que já estou atrasado.

Rebecca fez uma careta e ele riu, beijando-a na testa.

– Não precisa ficar com ciúmes…– Brincou ao ver a careta dela. – A gente pode sair mais tarde, sei lá, pra tomar um café…

– Ou você pode ficar aqui o resto da tarde comigo…

– Rebecca, se seus pais chegarem eu to fodi…

– Shh… – Colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, impedindo-o de falar com um selinho. – Eles só voltam amanhã à noite, tá tudo bem.

Ele respirou fundo, encarando os orbes verdes que brilhavam ao encará-lo. O sorriso meigo estampado no rosto angelical, que aguardava ansiosamente por uma resposta positiva de sua parte. Oh sim, ele com certeza tinha se metido em uma enrascada.

– Tudo bem, eu acho que posso fingir que estou doente…

Ela riu, puxando o rosto dele para si e o beijando delicadamente nos lábios para logo depois se aconchegar nos braços dele novamente. Rebecca suspirou, apreciando as carícias que o moreno fazia em seus cabelos. Aquele era um dos raros momentos em que se sentia feliz, completa. O silêncio se fez presente novamente, não demorando muito para que logo ambos pegassem no sono.


End file.
